


I Let You Down

by TheGracefulBlueCat



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fainting, Fanart, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGracefulBlueCat/pseuds/TheGracefulBlueCat
Summary: Endgame Spoilers! Keep away if you haven't seen the movie.Avengers Endgame fanart





	1. Chapter 1

_This happens after Tony came back to earth and called Steve a Liar._

 

 

 

 

Tony falls sideways, drops like a stone.

"Shit!" Rhodey curses.

Steve is down on his knees next to the unconscious man immediately. He discards the armour housing on the ground and wraps his fingers around Tony's wrist to monitor his pulse.

Natasha is on her way to the door and they can hear her yell down the hall for Bruce.

"Tones, can you hear me?" Rhodey taps his friend's shoulder.

"He's out cold," Steve answers. Then he gently shoves his hands under the inventor's shoulder and lifts him into a sitting position, making sure he supports his head.

Tony hangs limp in his grip and Steve carefully removes the tinted glasses from his face.

"I'll get a gurney. We need to bring him to the infirmary," Rhodey says and leaves.

"I let you down, Tony," Steve tells his unconscious friend. "I don't know if I can ever forgive myself for that."

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_  
_

_Pencil, A4, 3 hours, yes, I did try to fake Captain America's handwriting.  
 _

_Do not repost or upload any of my works to other sites/social media!_


	2. Special Ops Tony - Back to 2012

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony in 2012

 

 

 

Watercolour and a bit of colour pencil, approx. four hours, 24x17 cm

 

Did Tony really fly down and change from the iron man suit into this 'attire' in the time few seconds the 2012 avengers needed to ride the elevator down to the ground floor? Or did I miss something?

 

 

 

 

_Don't use, edit or repost this anywhere else without my written permisson.  
This means don't upload it to instagram, pinterest, reddit or any other social media!_

 

 


End file.
